Kaminoan Grey
by Libra Kpop
Summary: A Star Wars obsessed astrophysicist/ mechanical engineer gets reborn into the Star Wars realm. Watch what havoc a self-proclaimed number one fan can do to his favorite obsession.


**Birth of the Grey**

AN: I do not own anything Star Wars related just my OC and anything else I create. This story will be AU. Hope you enjoy it.

The story begins in a lab. Kama Su entered the lab. "Weki Na, status report on subject X626?" Kama Su a female Kaminoan and sister to Prime Minister Lama Su held herself with a strong sense of authority.

"Yes, Lady Su. Subject X626 is coming along nicely. His brain functions are normal, and his vitals are good." A female Kaminoan scientist read from the data pad.

"And what of his force sensitivity." Kama Su asked while looking at the baby. Its mere existence disgusted her, but his purpose would make him useful.

"Signs show that his midichlorian count is in relative range of the average Kaminoan Lady Su." Weki Na provided the data pad for Kama Su to look over herself.

Kama Su read the report with full detail. She was much pleased to see that subject X626 had such a low midichlorian count. When she had been assigned this task of ridding the Kaminoan race of force sensitivity she had tried everything she could. She even resorted to traditional means of producing children to wipe Kina Ha's legacy from the Kaminoan race. Although she loathed the idea, it seemed to have worked in their favor. By splicing Kina Ha's DNA with that of a male Kaminoan, one of the lower classes of course, they were finally able to produce a Kaminoan fetus without force sensitivity.

"Well it looks like we won't have to scrap this one. Link the baby to the control system and download all our collective intelligence to his cerebral cortex." She hated this part whenever a Kaminoan clone is created the creators link it to the central system and download all the collective information into its cerebral cortex. The process is done because it allows them to artificially speed up the clone's growth. However even though it is a clone does not mean it will maintain the same status as its predecessor. Kaminoans are split into three castes grey eyes, yellow eyes, and finally blue eyes. With grey being the highest such as herself, yellow being the middle like Weki Na and finally the dreaded blue eyes that were good for nothing more than manual labor. However, since eye color does not settle until two years into growth it is impossible to tell where a Kaminoan will fit into the societal hierarchy. So, they must download all the information into each Kaminoan even if they belong to the blue caste system. It is a shame that there are blues walking around with the same information as their betters.

Weki Na walked over to the control center and pressed some buttons that attached the fetus to the central system. "Initiating data transfer." Weki Na slowly pushed a lever and a progress bar showed up on the screen with the percent of knowledge being transferred. However, as the percentage started closing in on a hundred and anomaly was occurring in the midichlorian count. It started at 500 and was climbing up at a staggering rate. "Lady Su the midichlorian count is increasing!"

"What shut the data transfer down." The number was well into 5000 by this point.

"We cannot, all data transfers have no manual override." As they talked the count jumped to 10,000. Both Kaminoans tried their best to shut down the transfer but when the transfer reached 100% the room exploded with what could only be described as the Force. When Weki Na and Kama Su finally came to most of the equipment was offline. Weki Na fiddled with the controls but finally got everything back online. Meanwhile Kama Su was contacting the high council.

"What should we do High Council?" She said in a bow.

"We should terminate the boy immediately" A Kaminoan Chancellor said.

"No." Lama Su countered. "What is the boy's midichlorian count now?" Kama Su grabbed the data pad that Weki Na handed her.

"The data pad shows that his midichlorian count is 16,200."

"It is too my knowledge that is a very high midichlorian count, and if you were knocked out then that must have been the force. It is a strong possibility that the Jedi felt the disturbance in the force. If we eliminate the child, then the Jedi might feel the disturbance and investigate."

"Well then why do we not ship the boy into wild space?" Another chancellor said.

"An interesting idea, however if the Jedi try to track the boy before he reaches wild space then they may come across Kamino, and for our cloning operation to work, we cannot be discovered by the Jedi. We need to send the boy to a planet strong with the force in the outer rim. I suggest Felucia." Lama Su ordered.

"Excellent idea brother, and if we use the Kaaga Run Hyper Lane it will take the fetus through Nar Shaddaa. Maybe the Hutts will take care of the problem before he even reaches Felucia. If not, then Hutt space will stop the Jedi from pursuing."

"Indeed. I suggest sending Cargo ship 7BY23P. It is a older model but will still be an enticing target for the Hutts. Load it with non-essential cargo. Enough to get the Hutts interested but not anything important that will cause us loss. Even if the Hutts don't take the bait, the Felucian's will not be able to use it, and after a while we can go pick it up. I suggest having a droid accompany the ship, perhaps R2-P6. He is to be decommissioned for faulty manufacturing. This way we get to rid our selves of a worthless droid." With that Lama Su ended the communication.

Kama Su nodded. "Get the fetus loaded into a transportable bacta tank. And send him to hanger 6. Also have someone notify R2-P6 to meet us at the hanger as well." With that the Kaminoans got to work.

Within a half an hour the Kaminoans loaded Cargo ship 7BY23P with random parts from destroyed ships that would take a master technician to make any use of but could still sell for a pretty penny to the right party. R2-P6, a green R2 Unit was standing by the entrance of the hanger door. There was nothing wrong with the droid, but it was deemed malfunctioning for having too much personality. Lama Su personally oversaw that the fetus made it aboard the Cargo ship. "R2-P6 I have a personal mission you are to protect this Kaminoan fetus with your life. Make sure that it remains safe." Hopefully the droid would die trying to protect the fetus.

With that R2-P6 entered the ship. When the doors closed the droid activated its nanny protocols. R3-P6 guided the bacta tank to the control room and started the ship. He quickly flew away from the planets before quickly imputing coordinates for Nar Shaddaa. Once they exited hyper space it would need to set more coordinates for Felucia. R2-P6 had several hours before they jumped out of hyperspace, so it got busy. Making sure that the fetus was secure, R2-P6 looked over the Cargo ship. Noticing that it needs some repairs or upgrades, it did what it could to make it as optimal as possible, repairing the ships and cloaking its alarmingly high frequency signal that was basically ringing the dinner bell to any number of pirates. Once the repairs were done R2-P6 created a manifesto of the cargo.

Believing that all the cargo was intended for its new master, R2-P6 started to organize the cargo. Most of it was just scrap metal, good quality metal, but scrap non the less. However, there were some useful items such as fuel tanks, shield deflectors, artillery both heavy and light, and some good internal wiring. However, most of these items would need intensive repairs that R2-P6 would get right on after securing the fetus in Felucia. There was enough material to create at least one dreadnaught fighter class ship or 6 personal freighters. When its master could properly fly they would be most pleased.

With the manifesto complete R2-P6 returned to the control room. It estimated that it would jump out of hyper space in 10 minutes. However, before that could happen the scanners detected several lifeforms appearing in the hyperspace lane. R2-P6 scanned these lifeforms and denoted that they were Purrgil. Suddenly two rammed into the Cargo ship. While the deflector shields held it had the affect of knocking the cargo ship into a new hyperlane. With no indication of the ship's new destination, R2-P6 was tempted to drop out of hyperspace, but the consequences could be disastrous. So R2-P6 stayed the course and decided to start on trying to repair some of the cargo to keep busy.

Four hours later and the cargo ship exited hyper space in the Kashyyyk System. R2-P6 did some calculations. The ship was only filled with enough fuel to make two jumps to Felucia. It could use the extra fuel in the cargo bay, but it would only be enough to get it to Felucia and a few gallons to spare effectively stranding them on Felucia, a planet not known for its fuel source. With that in mind R2-P6 headed inbound to Kashyyyk. Once they breached the atmosphere a Wookiee appeared on the com link. After explaining the situation and making a trade of some of the scrap metal R2-P6 was given permission to land near a River Tribe, most likely to accommodate for the baby Kaminoan that would need water as R2-P6 explained. Too busy negotiating a landing R2-P6 did not notice the baby open its eyes.

AN: So that's it. That's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. This story will be over the course of all movies and tv shows including legends, but not much because I am not as knowledgeable in that area to write a good fiction. Hope you enjoy it. More updated to come.


End file.
